


Although It's Been Said

by disturbed_girl



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbed_girl/pseuds/disturbed_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted, Duo returns from a Preventer's mission to some holiday cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Although It's Been Said

"Although it's been said, many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you."

He gently leaned his head against the door, releasing a sigh while waiting for his hand to stop trembling. A moment slowly ticked by. The end of an adrenaline high left his fingers fumbling with fatigue and his head numb. Duo pushed the key into the lock. The word 'long' did not properly describe the week he had. Brutal. Yes, that was more accurate. He had left eight days ago for a brief field mission, which unexpectedly had been extended, because fuck his luck and all. He heard the lock click and pulled the key out before shoving it into the pocket of his jacket. 

All he wanted was to go to bed. Food, showering; that could wait. Sleep. That was what he needed. He slowly opened the door while shrugging off his Preventer's jacket and grimaced as it rubbed against the large abrasion across his forearm. A parting gift from the mission. Ignoring the light switch and enjoying the darkness and silence of the condo, Duo turned to hang his jacket on one of the hooks that lined the wall beside the door, but instead his feet collided with something. His arms waved, trying to fight gravity. He lost and toppled over whatever the hell was in his way.

The hallway light flicked on across from him, its glow barely reaching his legs while he sat dumbfounded in the entranceway. He narrowed his eyes as Heero appeared in his boxers and a long-sleeved shirt. Duo used the dim light to accusingly seek whatever the hell had made him fall. 

“What the fuck is this?” He glanced back at Heero, whose arms now crossed his chest with a small grin tugging at his lips as he looked at Duo sitting rumpled on the floor.

“A Christmas Tree.” 

“No fuck Captain Obvious.” Duo leaned his head against the wall behind him and fought to keep his eyes open. “What the fuck is it doin' here?” He questioned in quiet exasperation. 

“Someone decided our bland condo needed some Christmas cheer and sent it over.” Heero walked across the short living room to the small table the little tree had been sitting on and straightened it. Next, he carefully picked up the small tree bearing a few decorations on its branches and placed it on the table.

Duo watched in dazed interest from his spot on the floor. Maybe he would just curl up here. It didn't matter where. Sleep. His eyes closed and his chin began to drop, cradled by his chest.

“Come on.” Heero's quiet command made his eyes open to see a hand extended to him. With a sigh, Duo reached out and allowed Heero to pull him up. “Shouldn't you be at Central giving your debriefing?” Heero questioned as Duo released his hand.

“It can damn well wait 'til tomorrow.” He growled in response. Heero gave a knowing nod and began to walk back to their bedrooms. Both men were surprised when Duo stumbled. Heero caught him, holding his shoulder tightly until he could steady himself. His eyes carefully studied his comrade in the dim light. Duo could feel the questioning gaze.

“I'm fine. Just need sleep.” He rubbed his eyes, wondering if they were still there. He felt Heero move his arm around his waist, and begin to guide him to his room. Pathetic. But fuck it, he was tired.

“Duo.”

“Hmm?” He was half asleep on his feet.

“Merry Christmas.”

Duo grinned and looked up at Heero with bloodshot eyes.

“Merry Christmas Ro.”


End file.
